urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riots
It was during recent work on the new Clint City subway line that the underground shelter, housing Riotsville, was drilled apart. This Utopian city, dreamt up by wise men at the turn of the century, could now wave goodbye to its tranquility and isolation. Unsurprisingly upset by this turn of events, the Riotsville Council, led by the Patriarch, decided that the time had come for them to at last emerge from their isolation and impose their “wise rulings” on this barbaric bunch of hoodlums inhabiting the surface. Release Date May 16, 2014 Bonus Victory or Defeat: +1 Pillz - If Riots wins or loses the fight, the player controlling Riots will receive 1 Pillz at the end of the round. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their clan bonus gives them a pill back whether you win or lose with them. This helps them tremendously in low-pill fights. *Many of the cards have good stats and abilities to assist them in fights. *Some of the cards' abilities deal with pill manipulation, which, combined with bonus, makes them a lot more useful. *When combined with Eklore or Morphun, they become even more dangerous. *Their bonus also helps them when dealing with cards that also deal in pill manipulation, such as: Brianna, Elke, Windzy and Hriger. *They don't rely heavily on their abilities, so they are a good clan to use when going up against GHEIST and Roots. Disadvantages: *A few of the cards have low base damage, though their abilities and bonus usually make up for it. *Many of the cards' abilities are: Confidence, Revenge, Courage or Reprisal, which makes them a bit predictable. *They rely heavily on their bonus, so they are weak when going up against Nightmare and Piranas. *They are weak when going up against cards that have strong pill manipulation abilities, such as: Gil Cr, Tremorh, Madelone and Izsobahd. *They are not a good clan to use when going up against Piranas, due to the fact that they not only stop the Riots' bonus, but also because they have many cards with abilities that deal in pill manipulation. Trivia *The name of the clan is part of the city they came from, Riotsville. *Riotsville seems to have various fictional cities it is based on: the city of Rapture (Bioshock), District 13 (The Hunger Games trilogy) and City of Ember (City of Ember). *This is Urban Rivals' 25th clan. *The Riots finishing animation consists of a metal box with energy copernica covering the enemy card, with a lever. The box begins to shake and whatever is in the box is activated. The metal box is electrocuted with the enemy card until it becomes extinct. *The clan's style, as well as their weapons and way of life, are based off of the sub-genre, Steampunk. *Previews of the clan were first introduced in the event, Code Name: ToiR. The code name is an anagram for 'riot.' *Their bonus could be a take on Morphun's ability (considering that the latter is a Leader). *Their colors are grey and copper. *They are one of three clans to release Noels in their debut year (the others are Berzerk and Frozn). *The clan's secondary bio reads "Power and pillz pushed to the limit, that’s our recipe to success! Our abilities are conditional but powerful and our bonus is strong at the start of a round! May the light of knowledge protect us from damage reducers!" Members Mythic * Pericles Mt (former Leader of Riots) Legendary *Dr Web Ld *Dr Van Wesel Ld Collector * Boomstock Cr * Dr Copernica Cr * Merweiss Cr * Pr Cushing Cr Rare *Farman *Galileo *Greendy *Grouchy *Kougloff *Lenora *Lindsey *Newell *Octana (Leader of Riots) *Pr Balthazar *Rockwall *The Rocktana (Leader as Octana) Uncommon *Adam Quartz *Agnes *Archimedes *Argos *Anthony *De Couture *Dinklage *Fastbender *FugOmatic *Grace *Hammerlock *Pr Hartnell *Pr Hide *Pr Priest *Vera Common *Alexandrea *Automaton *Berghart *Bumdo *Daphne *Geo *Harmonia *Kenjy *Kenjy Noel *Marlin *Molder *Norma *Reeplay *Strygia *Violet Gallery special.jpg|Sneak peek during the Code Name: TioRT event.. logo_ur_20140512.png|Temporary change to the logo when the clan debut. 10320527_655169851203568_6288228825755888223_n.jpg|Promo 1 bn.jpg|Promo 2 bg_20140513.jpg|Scene during Riots' preview bg_20140514.jpg|Second scene during Riots' promo hud-riots.png|Riots Stats boarder RIOTS_42.png|Riots clan symbol- a copper gear with an yellow R in it RIOTS_42 (1).png|new Riots clan symbol- yellow R in a copper gear Videos *Video Promo 1 *Video Promo 2 Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Riots Category:Riots Males Category:Riots Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD